Pancakes and Strawberries
by foreveranimez
Summary: Erza Scarlet is ashamed. Espacielly now when she is facing Jellal. And that naked! What happens when the man she loves gives her his coat? And brings her home? A fluffy story


**Christmas Eve**

Erza Scarlet was ashamed. Because of too much alcohol and too much fun in teasing her friends, she was in this situation. "Ah...No...This is...It's not what you think...REALLY", she screamed and tried to cover herself. "D...Don't look" She was too ashamed to look into his eyes and starred at the ground. "Looks like you partied a little too hard with your friends, huh?", Jellal said and covered her naked body with his coat. "I'm ashamed..." "Have you been drinking?" "Uhh..It seems that way" The red haired woman blushed and kept looking at the ground. "Everyone was getting all flirty with one another and I felt out... Guess I got kind of jealous.. That's all I can remember" "My, My", the blue haired mage sighed. Than he helped her up. "I'll escort you home. Come on" "No..That's..", Erza began but he interrupted her. "You must be freezing. Come closer" She didn't know if it was the rest alcohol or her own courage but she did what he wanted. Cuddled in his coat and next to him she felt very good. "Mmm...It's pretty warm..."

They didn't talk much on their way home. But it wasn't awkward. It was one of her favourite moments from now on. When they came to Erzas house she was sad that this moment was over. She unlocked the door and turned to Jellal. She wanted to thank him but when she looked into his brown eyes she couldn't say anything. The man in front of her also. They just stared into each other eyes. Jellal was the first one who averted one's gaze. "I think I should go now", he said in a low voice. Erza smiled sadly. He wouldn't do the first step. It was about her. "Just come in for a moment. I'll change my clothes and give you your coat" The mage opened the door and entered first. "You don't need to", he said quickly. A little too quickly. "Come in", she said, grabbed his arm and pulled him in her home. "Just wait a moment" Than she ran to her bedroom and left him alone. With her heart racing she grabbed some clothes from the ground of her bedroom and put them on. To calm down her feelings and her heart she sat down on her bed. The coat next to her. "Why are we always like this", the mage whispered to herself. "You know my feelings. Why can't I just be next to you?"

Meanwhile Jellal stayed in her living room and didn't know what he should do. Before he even had recognized she pulled him in her home. He had wanted to say that she can keep his coat, but she hadn't let him say anything. She'd just run to her bedroom and leaved him behind. So all he could do was waiting for her to come out again. And hopefully she had more on than his coat this time. He wasn't sure if he could hold back himself the next time. It was hard to get Erza Scarlet embarrassed but when she was then she was beautiful. Not that she wasn't beautiful anyway. She was the most beautiful and strongest women he knew. To bad that he was a bad guy. Jellal sighed and looked to her bedroom door. What took her so long? Maybe he should take a look. Slowly he went to her room. His heart began to beat faster. Softly he knocked at the door. "Erza? Everything okay?" No answer. "Erza?" Still no answer. Strange. "I'm coming in, okay?" He grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. On the ground laid mountains of clothes but he ignored it. Jellal knew that Erza wasn't the cleanest. His eyes wandered to her bed. The woman was sleeping there. Now she weared some clothes but in her hands was still his coat. It didn't seem like she wanted to give it back. "My, My", he laughed and made a step. He took her blanket and covered her with it. "Good night, Erza", he said, touched her scarlet hair and wished that their past could be different. Then he left her alone. His coat still next to her.

Erza waked up with a big headache. She didn't know that she had drunken that much... A few things were still very dark in her memories. The only thing she remembered very clear was Jellal. He'd given her his coat, walked her home and than... Than she had fallen asleep. She'd wanted to make him stay longer and she'd fallen asleep! "Good job, Erza", she mumbled. Angrily about herself she got up. Something fell on the ground. The mage looked down and opened her mouth in surprise. "Jellals coat" She had thought he would take it with him when he left. But he didn't. Her luck.

Now a little bit happier she stood up and left her room. The coat in her arms. As soon as she closed the door she stopped her movements. Something was wrong. It shouldn't smell like that in her home. Confused and alertly she followed the smell. It was a nice smell. Something what she wanted to smell every morning. She went to the kitchen and couldn't believe her own eyes. "Jellal?", she asked confused. The blue haired man turned around and smiled. "Oh, you're awake. Did you sleep well?" "I think so... What are you doing?" "Pancakes. I thought you can need them after yesterday night" Erza was smashed by him. Is it really true that Jellal Fernandes stood in her kitchen and made pancakes for her? "No...I mean yes. But that isn't that what I meant. What are you doing here?", she asked and waved her arms around. "You grabbed me in your house not me", he said and she could see that he was amused by her confusion. "I know that! I mean, why are you still here? I thought you wanted to go" His eyes looked away from her. "I wanted. But when I realized that you were asleep I thought it would be mean if I go without a word" "You could have waked me up", she whispered. "I could", he said and looked at her again. "Don't think about it. It's okay. Your couch was comfortable" She couldn't believe what he said. He stayed at her home and made her breakfast. Was it really him? And why did she smile like an idiot because of him? She decided to think about all this after she ate something from this pancakes.

Jellal saw that she starred at the pancakes and laughed. "You need to wait a moment. They aren't finish yet" Erza sighed. "Then I will drink something first" "Coffee is there", the blue haired said and pointed to a jug. Two cups stood near it. "You're awesome", she said with a shining face and took a cup with coffee. She took a sip of and sighed happily. "I needed that" "Headaches?" "Not longer. Thank you, Jellal" He blushed a bit and tried to concentrate to the pancakes in front of him. "Can I help you?", Erza asked and went to him. She looked over his shoulders to see the pancakes. "I need two plates", he answered and tried to ignore how near she was.

Two minutes later the two of them sat at the table with a cup of coffee and a plate with pancakes, sirup and strawberry's. When Erza saw the strawberry's her eyes began to shine. He loved to see her this happy. She lifted her head and smiled at him.

He couldn't say anything. Just like last night. He only saw her beautiful face.

The doorbell rang and both mages winced. Erza stood up and went to the door. Jellal watched her and couldn't believe what he was doing here. Yesterday he wanted to go. He really wanted. She was the light, he the dark. He shouldn't be with her. But his heart wasn't the same opinion. It made him stay and sleep on the couch. It made him to cook something for the red haired. It made him to believe he could have a future with her.

"Lucy?", Erza asked surprised. "Hi, Erza", the blonde mage said and smiled at her friend. "I didn't heard anything from you and I was worried, so I decided to look after you. Is everything okay?" "I'm fine. Are you okay?" "I'm fine too. Is really everything okay? You left so fast yesterday... You shouldn't have done what Gray said" "I'm okay, really. It's only fair. I did a lot to you guys too. I'm sorry for that" "It's okay", Lucy laughed but Erza could see her blushing by the memories. "By the way do I smell pancakes?" She looked in the house from her friend. Her eyes went big in surprise. "Is that Jellal in your living room?", the blonde asked with open mouth. "Yeah, he found me yesterday", she answered quietly. Lucys eyes went even more bigger. "He found you? Do you mean he saw you..." "Yes, he did. Don't talk about that", she warned. A slight blush on her face. But she could see that her friend was not done. She would let it be for the moment, but later Erza must tell every single thing. And not only in front of Lucy but in front of Levy, Juvia, Mira and maybe the entire feminine guild. "Okay, Okay. I see I didn't need to worry. I will go then. Have fun", Lucy said and tried to cover her laughter.

Erza closed the door and turned around. Jellal's eyes were on her and she realised that he watched her the entire time. Again she blushed. Why did his presence make her so flustered? Quietly she went back and sat down. "The others were worried?", Jellal asked and a small smile crossed his face. "Seems so", she said and put a strawberry in her mouth. "Lucy saw you and she definitely want to know every single detail" "Then she may be disappointed", the blue haired said softly. Not only her, Erza thought sadly.

While they ate their pancakes (and strawberry's) they talked about everything. Fairy Tail, Meredy and all the stuff. Even after they did the dishes, they sat down at Erza's couch and talked more.

Jellal stayed almost the entire day. But when they saw the sunset both knew the peaceful moment was over. "I should go", the man said and stood up. "Yeah", was the only thing Erza could say about it. She didn't want to let him go. She wanted him to stay but she knew it was a selfish wish. Slowly she stood up too. "I bring you out" Quietly the both mages went to the door. Both didn't knew how to say goodbye. "How long will you be in Magnolia?" Erza looked to Jellal and waited for an answer. His brown eyes gazed at her. "Until new year" She smiled. That was more than she had hoped. "Then we will see each other in this time, right?" Why did she sounded like a teenage girl? It was hopeless. Jellal smiled. His fingers took a part of her scarlet hair. "I hope so. Goodbye, Erza" He was gone before her hair felt back to her shoulders.

Jellal Fernandes and Erza Scarlet recognized at the same moment, that they forgot something. The reason, why she had pancakes for breakfast. Jellal's coat laid on the ground of Erza's home. But both of them didn't mind. That were only a reason to see each other again.


End file.
